All The Time We Lost
by Jus-Chan
Summary: This is a one shot about Fukagu Uchiha's unexpected death and how Itachi deals with it. Full Sum inside. Alternate universe. Itachi Occ


This Fiction is a one shot. It Is set in an alternate universe. It's about Itachi and his Dad, in this they where close. It shows the hard ship Itachi goes through when his dad unexpectedly passes away. Also in the story Fugaku does not live with Itachi and Mikoto and Sasuke. They split up when Sasuke was three. I have written this and dedicated this to my dad; It's a sad story so be warned. If you don't like it please don't flame, as I said it's dedicated to my dad. Thank you.

Jus-Chan.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

It had been a hard day in school; itachi was slowly making his way home. His back pack was weighed down by the books and home work he was given. It was ridiculous how they expected him to have it done by tomorrow. Finally he came to the top of his street, just another minute or so and he would be home. He walked down the street nodding at the few neighbours who waved or said hello. He got to his front door and slowly slipped the key into the lock, pushing the door open he removed his key and made his way to the living room, leaving the door open for his younger brother who was sure to be home any minute. He walked straight to the living room knowing that is where his mother would be, he opened the door and stopped in his tracks. His mother was here as expected but so were his aunt and a crying Shisui. He dropped his bag on the floor and looked in his mothers eyes

"Mum what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked

She slowly stood up and wiped her eyes, walking over to him she embraced him. He slowly returned the hug and said

"Mum tell me"

"It's your dad...... Itachi he...he died last night"

Itachi froze up, not able to breath, think anything. He was vaguely aware of his mum moving away from him but he didn't acknowledge it, his mind was trying to process the words she had just spoken

"You're dad.. he died.. last night"

He didn't know how long it took for him to understand what was said but suddenly he found himself on the floor, hands covering his face as he wept. He felt someone embrace him and from the scent of the person he knew it was Shisui. He allowed himself to be held and comforted. This went on for sometime, no one moving no one talking, people just shedding tears for Fugaku Uchiha.

(Three days Later)

Itachi sat in the back of the car with Sasuke. No one said a word; no one knew what to say. They where on there way to see his father one last time, the funeral home was for ever going to be known as hell on earth for both Itachi and Sasuke. The car slowly came to a stop in the car park, both Itachi and Sasuke shared a look of despair then slowly they got out of the car followed by their mother. They entered a building and all three uchiha's shared a shiver, Mikoto watched her two boys with pain on her face, she didn't think it was a good idea for them to come and see there father but both had insisted. A man came over and addressed Itachi

"The name sir?"

"Uchiha" he replied his monotone voice even more flat than usual.

"Room three, Sir" replied the man, then he walked away leaving the family to pay there last respects.

Mikoto saw Itachi look at the room and hesitate, and then slowly he began walking towards the room, Sasuke right behind him. As they go closer to the room Sasuke took hold of Itachi's shirt and refused to let go. They entered the room, the first thing they saw was the coffin, and it was a pale wood, carved with angels and other such things. Itachi stood next to the wall furthest away from the coffin, he could see his father inside and his heart was slowly bleeding. Fugaku Uchiha did not look like he had passed on, no he looked like he was sleeping. His face was peaceful and the white of the burial clothes added to the serenity. As he looked upon his father's body itachi had flash backs, when he was 5 he fell off his bike, he cried so loud he had roused his father from sleep. Fugaku had come running from the house to tend to his son. When he was 12 and he first entered high school, Fugaku told him how proud he was of him. 3 months ago, the last time he had seen his father, Fugaku had met him in town and took him for something to eat, and they spoke for hours about everything and nothing. Itachi had felt at peace with his father then. That day he had said to his father he would be back the next week, but he never went. As he stood backed against the wall he vaguely wondered that if he had gone would he have noticed his father was ill. Would he have been able to prevent his death? He doubted it.

After only 10 minutes in the room the Uchiha family left, not one of them was talking but both boys crying.

(A few Days Later)

Itachi could not deny Landican Cemetery was a beautiful place, well that is if you ignored the fact it was a cemetery, he stood out side of chapel three waiting for the doors to open. He wanted nothing more than to run right now. Being here and seeing the coffin and hearing his family talk would make this all real to Itachi, he was happy to think he was in some awful nightmare rather than know his dad was gone and never coming back. The doors soon opened and every person there seemed to sigh in sadness at the same time, slowly everyone made there way in to the chapel, itachi and his family sitting at the front. When everyone was seated (or standing) the service began.

Itachi couldn't process what was being said, nor did he ant to. His eyes where fixed on the coffin in front of him. It was placed on a podium of sorts, red velvet curtains on either side. Not once did he take his eyes from the coffin, not once did he acknowledge anyone in the room. As the service came to a close Itachi watched the red velvet curtains begin to close, he had a strong urge to run to them and prevent them form closing, he didn't want them to close. He wanted his dad back. When the curtains where fully closed Itachi found himself slowly breaking down, all the emotions from the past week or so came out, Itachi found himself surrounded by family immediately. He didn't move nor talk, but he let himself fall dependent on his family. He let him self be weak for one moment.

(Two years later)

It was a crisp morning; dew was still on the grass, the sun barely giving any heat. Itachi slowly walked through Landican cemetery, his eyes fixed on the floor. He knew where he was going, he didn't need to look up to see. In his hand he held a single white rose it was to be placed with his father. After 5 minutes itachi arrived at the grave he read the words carved in to the white marble

_Here lies Fugaku Uchiha_

_Beloved father, friend and son_

_Born 1971 _

_Died 2003_

_Rest in peace _

Itachi felt the tears running down his face but did nothing to stop them, two years and still his heart was raw from his death. Slowly he knelt down and placed the white rose on the ground. He felt the dew soaking in to his black jeans but did not move, he just stayed there, unmoving for hours. Eventually he lifted his head and looked at the stone, he placed his hand on it and whispered

"I miss you, Sasuke misses you. We love you, I wish you where still here, rest in peace dad. I will never forget you. See you next year" then he slowly stood.

He turned from the grave and walked away his last thought one of regret

'I'll make it up to you dad, I'll make up for all the time we lost'

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

End

As I said I wrote this as a kind of memorial for my own dad. Please do not flame. Thank you for reading my brilliant friends

Jus-Chan

(Roy Davies: rest in peace Dad)


End file.
